Tame
by i-is-kitty
Summary: It's all fun and games until Sam gets kidnapped and it's up to Dean and Castiel to help him. Slight swearing, teehee (wow um it's not a serious story, so don't bother with reviews about the spelling mistakes, I've gotten plenty already. They're deliberate. All for laughs.)


First time writing Destiel I HOPE YOU ENJOY xoxox

* * *

The Winchesteres haven't had a hunt for a very long week. Not even just one. That was, until, a big adn excited sam roared into the room with ecxiting news.

"DaEN" HE YELLEd loudly with joy.

"who the SHIT -" Dean almost didn't even recognize his brother without his loud butchface on.

"Look!1" Sams held up the newspaper into Deasn freckled ken doll man face.

"20 dead in a truck accident? that's not something to be happy about you sick fuck." Deans grimaced at the front page of the papeer still looking kawaii as shit.

"nO DENAS YOU GORGEOUS IDIOT, look here!" Samsons pointed to a small articel about a weird deth.

Denea inspcted the arictle closerly. It discribed how tall handsome young mans were beign taken all over the smelly country town. "Ok sammi lets do thsi. Mayebe we should call Cas to help."

sma looked at his brother with a weird eye. "What if he is busy with gayngel stuff?"

"what if you shut up HUH PUNK." Dena just wanted to see his stubbled angle.

"ok jeez fine are you a homo or what'' sam put on a bitchface No. 4

"hey casi-" dean started to say

"I am the here now" Suddenly there was a flapping noise and a very sudden tranchcat was suddenly behind them, all of a sudden.

"cas"

"dean"

"cAS''

"dEAN"

"stop beign gay we need helpe" Sams was gettin real tired of all the constans eye intercourse happenfin around him.

"Ok what is oging on then?" the winged beast asked, tearing his eyes away from deans forest... coloured eyes.

"wee need help with a hunt" dena grabbed the knewspaper to shwo his analge.

"and gET THIS" Sam started but actually had nothing important to say.

"why are we still even standing here." cas said with an applied logic the size of an elephants pensi/

The stood outside the house of the most recnet dissapearment looking like they just all had really important sex but weren't allowed to talk about it. The entered the house cautionally just incase they interuupetd some monster lovin'

They could not find anything suspicious until they found a suscpiusu wall with pictures.

pictures off all the hunky men that were dissapaper thoughtout the week

and on the wall was a picture of sam lookign like a well ripend apple.

"sAMS THATS YOU!" the angelo siad, ppointing at the sexy pic.

"no fuckin shit sherlock." samsy said, checkng himslef out but was also veery worried.

"are yoiu fuckign serois right now" Dena said with an anegr in his tone.

"What is the wrong, denwa?" Sam asked at his brother.

"How come Im not on the wLL what am i not pretty enought what thet fuck is this shit" Densa was still having an angry tone.

"Denas," cats said nicely, "I think oyu shoudl be on the wall all the time ok"

"omg really" Denas grean eyes sparkeld like a shiny anime.

"yeah really."

they were having some great eye sexts when they hearsd a sam-scream.

"Sammson?" Deans turned around to not see his mamoth brother or his bitchfaeces.

sams was gone, taken by whoever was putting his fine ass picturds up on the wall. Dean and cas looked all over the smelly house for the familiar moose. They came to a big metal a door with a 'donut enter pls' sign on the door like it pays rent. Dena kicked the door open with a manly foot and impressed cas too.

The door fell oveer and in the room was sma sitting on a chair, all chained up like a cheesy bdsm porno that dean watched one time. Rigth next to him was a ghoul holind a saw and a jar with a weird brain in it.

"WATER YOU BTHINK YOUR DOING?" dnea yelled with a loud temper at the ghousl

The ghould laughed like morgan freeman and pointed to the jar. "I AM GOIGN TO PUT MOOSE BRAIN IN THIS FINE YOUNG HOMO RIGHT NOW!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE COCKBRUSH!" Denwa went to go hit the ghoulu with his trusty kknife but was beaten to it by casy, who appeared behind the ghoul like herpes and made him explode with his gay super angle powers.

They untiesd sam who was ok but smelt like horse turd because of the ghouls.

"Cats"

"Denwa"

"thank so mcuh cas what would we do without you i think ily" denan said with loud freckles.

"thtas ok dena ily2" cas said with a blue tie

there was a kissu

"thats so gay im out" sam walked out of the house with a new expression called 'my brother is homo for an angel bitchface'.

THE END


End file.
